Tanzen lernen
by Snuggles2
Summary: Frohe Weihnachten, Kiddo!


**Tanzen lernen**

Autor: Snuggles

Beta: Yury

Disclaimer: Weder die seaQuest, noch jegliche Charaktere der Serie, gehören mir und wer würde mir hierfür schon was zahlen?

Widmung: Für Kiddo. Ich wünsche dir wunderschöne Weihnachten und hoffe, mein Geschreibsel gefällt dir! Übrigens hast du es Yury zu verdanken, wenn das hier nicht vor Rechtschreibfehlern usw. wimmelt, sie hat es mir nämlich Beta gelesen

danke dafür!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas stand fassungslos vorm Vidphone. Noch eine Weile blickte er auf den schwarzen Bildschirm, dann erwachte er aus seiner Trance. Nein! Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein! Warum musste er jetzt für etwas büßen, das schon 2 Jahre zurück lag? Warum tat sein Vater ihm das an? Er würde sich blamieren und das bis auf die Knochen. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach zu einem Kongress fahren, er könnte einen kleinen Vortrag halten, alle würden den begabten Sohn bewundern und gut wär´ s. Oder wenn es unbedingt zu Weihnachten sein musste, sicher gab es auch Feste, die gewisse sportliche Betätigungen nicht so zwingend voraussetzten. Aber nein, es musste ja eine Tanzveranstaltung sein. Und es half ihm gar nichts, seinen Vater zu beschimpfen, ihm die Schuld zu geben, weil er nicht darauf achtete was sein Sohn in seiner Freizeit tat, nicht einmal mitkriegte wenn er seinen Tanzlehrer bestach um sich um die Stunden zu drücken. er musste jetzt da durch und immerhin blieb ihm ja noch eine Woche bis zu ihrem Landurlaub. Und es müsste auf diesem ganzen verdammten Boot ja wohl einen Menschen geben der ihm Tanzen beibringen konnte, oder? Also galt es nur noch zu überlegen, wer in Frage kam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Einen Tag später half Lucas Kristen Westphalen, verschiedene Wasserproben zu sortieren und auszuwerten.

„Dr. Westphalen, sagen sie mal, sie können doch bestimmt tanzen, oder?" Überrascht hob die Wissenschaftlerin und Ärztin der seaQuest ihren Kopf um Lucas anzuschauen.

„Ja, es geht so. Warum?"

„Oh, vor zwei Jahren hat mein Vater darauf bestanden, dass ich einen Tanzkurs mitmache. Der war allerdings stink langweilig und mein Lehrer bestechlich..." Weiter kam der Teen in seinen Erklärungen nicht, da Kristen anfing, herzlich zu lachen.

„... und jetzt sollst du auf irgend einer Veranstaltung tanzen und hast Angst, dich zu blamieren, stimmt s?" Genervt verzog Lucas das Gesicht.

„Sehr witzig! Mein Vater hatte extra einen Privatlehrer eingestellt. Er erwartet, dass ich wenigstens die Grundsachen noch weiß, den Rest soll ich in den zwei Wochen, die mir noch bleiben noch mal auffrischen. Weiß der Himmel, wie er sich das Vorstellt auf einem U- Boot! Und außerdem ist es nicht irgendeine Veranstaltung, sondern ein großer Weihnachtsball mit lauter berühmten Menschen."

„Und ich nehme an, jetzt willst du, dass ich es dir beibringe, nicht wahr?" Hoffnungsvoll und mit großem Hundewelpen- Blick schaute Lucas sie an.

„Würden sie das denn machen?"

„Ich würde schon, aber leider habe ich bis zum Landgang tausend Dinge um die Ohren und absolut keine Zeit, tut mir Leid, Lucas." Enttäuscht seufzte der Blondschopf auf.

„Na gut. Aber wissen sie vielleicht, wer hier sonst noch Tanzen kann?"

„Hm." Langsam wand sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, während sie überlegte.

„Du könntest mal Commander Hitchcock fragen. Sie hat sicher mal einen Tanzkurs belegt."

„Ok." 

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Also gut, Lucas, versuchen wir es mal. Moment. Wie war das? Also. Du muss dich im Takt bewegen. Siehst du, so." Während Kathrin ihm einige Schritte vormachte und Lucas die Stirn runzelte und versuchte sich die Schrittfolge einzuprägen, ertönte vom Eingang des Fitnessraumes lautes Lachen her. Missmutig drehte Kathrin sich zu dem Störenfried um, der auch gleich anfing, ihre Vorstellung zu kommentieren.

„Also wirklich, Katie! Als wir zusammen waren konntest du das irgendwie noch besser! Dir fehlt einfach ein Mann an deiner Seite!" Nun wirklich wütend, baute sie sich vor dem Moral- und Versorgungsoffizier auf.

„Benjamin Krieg! Im Gegensatz zu mir, tanzt du wie ein Walross mit Orientierungsschwierigkeiten! Aber bitte, mach es doch selber!" Noch ehe Lucas sich einmischen konnte, war Kathrin auch schon verschwunden und ließ einen, nun leicht betröpelten, Ben und einen seufzenden Lucas zurück.

„Ich nehme an, ich brauche dich gar nicht zu fragen, ob sie untertreibt, oder?"

„Quatsch! Natürlich kann ich tanzen, was denkst denn du? Sie ist doch nur eifersüchtig, weil sie anscheinend alles verlernt hat." Lucas Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Na dann, bring es mir bei! Ich muss nämlich in zwei Wochen Tanzen können, sonst mache ich mich auf einer Feier mit lauter Professoren, Wissenschaftlern und weiß der Geier was, lächerlich."

„Oh, am, tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch schrecklich viel zu tun. Aber du könntest ja mal den Captain fragen." Skeptisch zog Lucas seine Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Wer´ s glaubt wird selig, Ben. Aber nach Katies Beschreibung deiner Tanzkünste ist es wohl besser so."

„Naja, zur Not kannst du ja immer noch so tun, als hättest du dir das Bein gebrochen." Abwährend hob Lucas die Hände.

„Bloß nicht! Ich hab dir doch schon mal von Natascha Bacon erzählt, oder?"

„Du meinst die 11 Jährige, die dich belagert, sobald du auch nur ansatzweise in ihre Nähe kommst?" Lucas verzog das Gesicht und Ben lachte auf.

„Ja, genau die. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie nervig sie ist! Und leider, leider wird sie auch anwesend sein. Wenn ich tanze, habe ich wenigstens noch die Chance, ihr zu entkommen, sie hat mir nämlich erzählt, dass sie erst mit 13 professionellen Unterricht bekommt. Zu schade, sie wird sich also in irgendeine Ecke setzen und langweilen müssen." Jetzt grinste Lucas, was ihm allerdings bei Bens nächsten Worten verging.

„Also doch der Captain. Du könntest natürlich auch Chief Crocker fragen... ."Jetzt war es an Ben zu grinsen. Die Vorstellung, wie der Sicherheitschief dem Teenager wiegende Tanzschritte beibrachte war einfach zum schießen komisch! Was Lucas allerdings in Anbetracht der Lage nicht so empfand. Er würde eben doch erst mal zum Captain gehen.

OOOOOO

„Nein, entschuldige, Lucas, aber meine Tanzschule ist mehr als zwanzig Jahre her. Ich glaube du fragst besser jemanden, der sich wenigstens noch einigermaßen an die richtigen Bewegungen erinnert." Resigniert nickte der Blonde.

„Ich werd´ s versuchen. Allerdings scheint tanzen hier eine nicht allzu weit verbreitete Sportart zu sein. Als wäre das so schwierig." Schmunzelnd schaute Captain Bridger zu seinem jüngsten Besatzungsmitglied.

„So. Und warum hast du dich dann um die Stunden gedrückt?"

„Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ich es nicht können würde. Aber die Herausforderung, meinen Vater ein bisschen an der Nase herumzuführen, war einfach zu groß."

„Aha. Na, dann stell dich jetzt der Herausforderung und such dir einen Tanzlehrer." Grummelnd verabschiedete sich Lucas vom Captain und machte sich auf die Suche nach jemanden, der ihn vor einer absoluten Blamage retten konnte.

OOOOOOOOOO

Zwei Stunden später ließ sich Lucas erschöpft und genervt am Moonpool nieder. Es schien so, als hätte er recht gehabt: Tanzen war auf diesem U- Boot tatsächlich keine begehrte Sportart. Letzen Endes hatte er sogar doch noch den Sicherheitsschief gefragt, aber neben aufmunternden Worten schien der Chief weitaus besser Seemannslieder singen, als dazu tanzen zu können.

So fand ihn Commander Ford vor, der gerade seinen Brückendienst beendet hatte.

„Na, Lucas, was ist los?" Erstaunlicherweise lächelte Jonathan nur, als Lucas ihm von seinem Problem erzählt hatte.

„Pass auf, komm in einer halben Stund in bequemen Sachen in den Fitnessraum. Ich denke, ein paar Grundschritte werde ich dir in den zwei Wochen schon beibringen können Und versuch Commander Hitchock zu überreden, mitzukommen. Vielleicht hat sie einiges vergessen, aber ich denke, ich werde es dir besser mit einer Partnerin beibringen können."

Mit skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck stand Lucas zur verabredeten Zeit in dem Raum. Doch während der Commander ihm erst alleine und dann mit Katie eine kleine Tanzvorstellung gab, trat ein Lächeln auf seine Gesichtszüge. Kaum zu glauben, wie der, sonst doch eher strenge Commander, beim Tanzen aus sich heraus gehen konnte und was er Katie in kürzester Zeit beibringen konnte. Mit einem Grinsen stellte der Teen fest, dass sie sich wirklich gut machte. Ja, es sah so aus, als hätte er tatsächlich eine Chance, einer totalen Blamage zu entgehen!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zufrieden lächelnd, lief Lucas einen Tag vor ihrem Landgang durch die Gänge des U- Boots. Gerade hatte er seinen Crash-Kurs bei Commander Ford beendet und mit dem Ergebnis konnte er zufrieden sein. Zwar wirkte er noch nicht so, als hätte er ein Jahr lang bei einem Privatlehrer trainiert, aber er konnte ja sagen, dass er auf dem Boot keine Gelegenheit zum üben gehabt hatte und sein Tanzkurs doch schon eine ganze Weile her war. Seinen Vater würde es schon zufrieden stellen und genug, um sich nicht zu blamieren, konnte er jetzt. Besser, als Weihnachten mit einen Gips herum zu laufen, den er eigentlich nicht brauchte, war es allemal!

„ Lucas, hilf mir doch bitte mal!" Erschrocken fuhr der Blondschopf aus seinen Gedanken hoch und registrierte, dass es Chief Crocker war, der ihn angesprochen hatte und mit dem Kopf auf einen Werkzeugkasten deutete, den er in der Hand hielt. Wie er das machte, war Lucas ein Rätsel, da sich Manilow noch alle möglichen anderen Geräte unter dem Arm geklemmt hatte und wie ein überladener Packesel wirkte. Nickend wollte ihm Lucas den Werkzeugkasten mit einer Hand abnehmen, stellte aber im nächsten Moment fest, das Bauklötze in dem Ding sein mussten und griff schnell mit seiner anderen Hand nach. So gingen sie nebeneinander her und Lucas versank langsam wieder in seinen Gedanken. Bis er jemanden laut „Lucas, pass auf!" Rufen hörte und im nächsten Moment gegen jemanden stieß, den Halt verlor und samt des Kastens nach hinten kippte. Bevor er jedoch richtig fallen konnte, schnappte ihn dieser Jemand am Ärmel, zog ihn nach vorne, der Werkzeugkasten rutschte Lucas aus den Armen, er stolperte über ihn- und dann fühlte er nur noch einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem linken Fuß- und rechten Handgelenk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vor sich hin grummelnd saß Lucas an einem Tisch in dem festlich geschmückten Saal und bemühte sich, nicht allzu säuerlich drein zu gucken, was ihm allerdings nicht besonders leicht viel. Wozu zum Teufel hatte er sich zwei Wochen abgerackert und so gut wie jedes Besatzungsmitglied darum angebettelt, ihm ein paar Schritte zu zeigen, bis Jonathan sich erbarmt hatte, wenn er jetzt hier rum saß und mit seinem verstauchten Fußknöchel und der Sehnenscheidentzündung nichts anderes tun konnte, als hier rum zu sitzen und den anderen beim Tanzen zuzugucken?

„Na Lucas, wie gefällt es dir?" Ärgerlich schaute der Teenager zu seinem Vater hoch, doch der wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern lächelte nur.

„Sieh´ s mal so, du musst nicht Tanzen. Immerhin ist dein Kurs schon lange her und ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dich trösten zu müssen, weil du nicht mehr allzu viel weißt. Aber du hättest ohnehin nicht unbedingt zu tanzen gebraucht, ich meine, dafür war der Kurs zwar gedacht, aber da war ja auch noch nicht die Rede von einer Arbeit auf einem U- Boot. Es hätte also sicher jeder verstanden, dass du anderes zu tun hast, als tanzen zu lernen. Aber wie auch immer, entschuldige mich kurz, ich muss noch etwas mit Mr. Twain besprechen. Ah, da kommt ja auch Familie Bacon, na, dann musst du dich ja nicht mehr langweilen, Natascha wird dir sicher gerne Gesellschaft leisten. Damit verließ Lawrence Wollenczek seinen Sohn. Auf Dessen Gesichtszügen machte sich allmählich Unglaube breit, er schaute zur großen Eingangstür und seufzte, sich in sein Schicksal ergebend, auf.

Es war doch Weihnachten. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ende

FROHE WEIHNACHTEN EUCH ALLEN!

Info: Yury hat mich darüber aufgeklärt, dass Ford in der dritten Staffel tanzt. Ich hatte ihn genommen, weil ich wusste, das er es privat tut, aber eigentlich dachte, das die Crew Mitglieder nichts davon wissen (Bei der dritten Staffel habe ich mich geweigert, sie zu gucken). Aber da diese Story in der ersten Staffel spielt, haben sie es noch nicht gewusst und deshalb ist Lucas auch nicht gleich zu ihm gegangen.

Lg. Snuggles


End file.
